Pathway to the END
by IggyBlob
Summary: In a time of despair she is the only one who decides all. Lucy has been getting visions of her past. Will it cause her trouble or will she use it to get out of the hell she's in. Then when she meets an unusual dragon slayer will her life change for good, or will she go running back down under? Rated M due to violence and bad language(safety) different shipsNalu gruvia and many more
1. Introduction

**Thank you everyone for joining me on this story, I will upload on the 7th every month.**

In a small kingdom under the town of Magnolia, lays the girl who will eventually decide it all.

Lucy Heartfilia is cunning and an honestly considerate young woman, who is the adopted daughter to the strong powerful king of the town. She has mid back length lively golden hair, which is usually secured with a bow with a dark blue ribbon, in a small ponytail to the right side of her head, leaving the rest of her hair to fall around her elegant body. She also had exclusive chocolate eyes, that with one look, you were hooked for life. They were eyes that you would never forget…

"Ermm… M-Mr. Capricorn" Lucy looked to the ground and stuttered. The man looked from his book to face her with a stern exasperation. "Mr. Capricorn," Lucy looked up with more confidence to suddenly burst out a great deal of questions, "Why can't I go up to the Earthland? What is there up there, that you are hiding me from? It's not even like I have done anything wrong…" Lucy started whining, she knew it wasn't the say a lady should have been behaving; however she was one day going to have to help her 'husband' rule the underworld and she needed to be able to travel around the whole universe with him. Lucy wasn't looking forward for the day as she had to marry the one she 'loved'. Due to the fact, people loved her and weren't bothered with the fact she was adopted; many people disagree with the fact of Lucy running the kingdom by herself. It's only a job for a male…

"Come Lucy, you know better than to act like that!" Lucy was starting to get sick of being treated like a child. She just wants to leave this little muddy hole of a town, but every time she wants to go to the Earthland she always has to have a guard with her. There was no escape… Plus it wasn't like she didn't know her way around up there and even if she got lost she knew how to fend for herself. She even knew that place better than the king himself. Trying to remember why she does made Lucy suddenly feel faint and sick. The last thing she remembers was Mr. Capricorn going to catch her fragile body.

Lucy awoke to the smell of a burning suffocating her nose. She stood up and looked in a broken mirror realising she wasn't who she knew she was anymore. "Why hello there little one," said a creature that scared Lucy off her feet again. She wondered why the creature felt so recognisable. She looked up and stared at his large wings made from black and blue fire. 'Why don't I feel threatened by this man?' she thought to herself. He stepped back to stop the child looking at him. Meaning she could no longer see anything but the pearly white sharp teeth showing from within the shadows.

Before she realised what she was saying she questioned! W-Who are you?" however Lucy realised she didn't have control of the body because it suddenly started panicking. "WAIT, where's my mum and dad?" Lucy was in shock. Mum? Dad? I got told they died just after I was born… the little girl stared at the creature with horror however it wasn't giving any answers just an evil smirk that made the hair on her neck stand on edge…


	2. The Beginning Of The Past

**The Beginning Of The Past**

During the heat of the commotion all Lucy could do was stand in horror and panic, both the person in control of the body and future Lucy. She then heard a man stutter in the direction of the creature "Get away from her… you, you…" He didn't know what to call the shadow beast. Lucy then heard more footsteps. She looks over to the stairs and saw a woman who looks like exactly like Lucy did…

'Is she my mother? She looks like the spitting image of me' Lucy thought feeling a mixer of confusion and anger. "YOU DEMON!" She screamed when she reached the bottom step, then trying to run up to her husband. Lucy watched was her mother tried to get the breath back, while glaring daggers at the monster.

"My, my Layla… Whatever do you mean?" Lucy looked back up to the hidden creature trying to figure out why she recognised him. She recognised the smile, voice, even his eyes before he stepped back. And why did he know my mother?

"Don't act idiotically d-demon." The man next to Layla spoke up again; he seemed less courageous to speak to the creature.

"Oh come on, Can't you remember…" he smiles at me then looks back at them. "We were friends Jude." The man who was called Jude stepped back and shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I was never friends with anyone like you."

The creature laughed. "Awww, it's a shame really." He quickly tied to change the subject when he noticed the house was falling apart little by little, "Ha look at that, she can watch as you and the rest of this stupid mansion. She will never know why I burnt you and this mansion" He laughed deeper.

"Mum? What's going on?" Lucy started crying.

Her mum stepped closer trying to grab Lucy before anything could happen to the little girl. "You won't get away with this …." She was cut off by the sound of the curtains falling from their place above the window before she could say his name.

"The thing is Layla, I already have." He snatched Lucy up before Layla could get to her. However out of instinct Lucy turns to face him closing her eyes and kicking him in the balls.

"Leave me and my family alone. You-You DEAMON." The demon just laughed as he stands up from the kick.

"You'll defiantly pay for that girly!" he goes to grab Lucy but something flashed before her eyes. It was a bright light; she had to close her eyes for. When she reopens them she sees the creature in the far right of the room.

"There's no point Layla, that won't save her. This will be her destiny sooner or later!"

"Mum what's he on about?" Lucy looked up to Layla.

"My dear, we love you. Don't forget us." She and Jude both ran and hugged her. Layla placed something in her pocket and whispers "Don't ever open this. Keep this locked up and never let anyone get it."

"Now sleep child" Said a strange voice said. Lucy couldn't keep her eye open, that while within the burning building she was softly sound asleep like nothing was happening.

"Take her. We cannot leave this place, you know that."

"I know." something grabs Lucy and shouted back "Don't worry she will be safe in my hands" He apologetically smiles towards the couple. "Rest in peace Layla, we will all miss you." Then there was another flash of light.


	3. The Awakening

**_Starting from next month I will be posting every 7th of the month, due to school. hope you enjoy this chapter ~IggyBlob_**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. "Miss Lucy is waking up." She heard multiple of people shouting back and forth. Some voices she recognised some she has never heard. 'Voices I've never heard…That must mean the King has let me out the castle' she sat up in excitement, however she failed to sit up without collapsing out on the bed again. She was exhausted. "Miss Lucy I wouldn't sit up for a while, you are very low on energy." The people around her looked at each other. Then a woman gasped as she looked over at Lucy. Lucy looked to the place where the woman was looking… she had a bruise the shape of a hand on her right arm.

"Lucy," Lucy looked up towards the voice she knew, it was none other than Mr. Capricorn, "When did you get this?" he gently held her arm in his hand. His eyes turned dark. Lucy couldn't find the right answer to his question. The only thing that happened where someone has grabbed her arm was in that dream? No a vision? No it has to be a memory. Was her past finally coming back to her?

Lucy can only recollect the past 10 years; where she has been locked in this castle until her guardian signs her away to another man. But she can't remember a thing before the age of 8… However when she had tried to ask someone about it they would just walk past her and ignore her, even when she asked Mr. Capricorn he said he was sorry and had to sort something out…

"I-I don't know Mr. Capricorn..." She pulled her arm from his hand and inspected it. It was defiantly new but no one has grabbed her arm. It could have been while she was passed out, she thought. She looked back up to Capricorn; he was holding a worried look. 'He must know, he looks like he knows why I have it'

"I think Miss Lucy needs her rest now she is awake. So could everyone leave her to rest!" He ordered. No one disregarded his word and everyone who was once running around worriedly for her was now running out the door at the end of the room, to get back to doing what they are paid to do before _he_ came down. Once everyone had left the room, Capricorn walked over and shut the door and walked back to her. "Miss Lucy there is something I need to tell you." He spoke calmly but seriously.

"What do you mean Mr. Capricorn?" She asked giving him the same look back but with a hint of worry with it. He softened his look.

"You have to promise you won't scream or try to run. No harm will come to you." Lucy nodded as the only response. "Miss Lucy there is no need for you to call me Mr. Capricorn because…" there was a flash of light that filled the room; it gave of the sense of power that drawled Lucy towards him. If she wasn't in the state she was in, she would have walked over to the source. However what stood in front of her eyes was not the thing she was expecting.


	4. The Beginning Of The Truth

"Miss Lucy there is no need for you to call me Mr. Capricorn because…" there was a flash of light that filled the room; it gave of the sense of power that drawled Lucy towards him. If she wasn't in the state she was in, she would have walked over to the source. However what stood in front of her eyes was not what she was expecting.

Mr. Capricorn's body had turned from human skin to it being covered in short brownish white creamy fur. He looked like a humanised goat with bent backwards dark hooves. His smooth manly hands had turned into those of a claw. His eyes were still hidden by a pair of black shades. He also still had his formal twin-tail butler suit which covered his arms and legs. "Miss Lucy, my name is Capricorn and I am one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys, which belongs to you."

Lucy sat up slowly this time and watched as he walked closer to her. She couldn't run her head was still banding after what ever had happened. She couldn't scream because she had promised Mr. Capr… no she had promised Capricorn she wouldn't and she was loyal to her word. "I-I don't know what to say…" She explained but before he could show her what was happening she carried one "I-I Who are you? Why are you a goat? How do I get back Mr. Capricorn back? What is going on? What is a Zoriacty key?" she burstered out question after question not giving him a chance to answer.

"Lucy," He stood up tall, "You don't have to be alarmed. I am still the same Mr. Capricorn you know, but this is my true form. I also know where you got that from." He said pointing to her arm. "Now I will explain everything to you later but we need to get out of here." Lucy's face lit up 'I can finally be free' she smiled to herself. "However I am aware your mother gave you 2 keys when you were little." Oh right she was that in her dream… But she only handed her one key.

"I-I don't know where or what they are." Capricorn looked over to her and smiled, showing her his hand. In his hand lay a key of pure gold with the shape of a goat's skull at the end and near the top was a symbol. "What does the symbol show?" she asked.

"This symbol is my symbol 'Capricorn', I promise you I will show you everything later but we have to get to the castle and get that last key." Lucy nodded. With nothing else to say at the moment, Capricorn turned back human and they left for the castle.

The streets where crowded with people, the smells of all the flowers and baked goods where amazing. She still didn't understand why she was locked away down here. However when she got back to the castle it was heavily guarded. Something didn't feel right…


	5. The Strange Event

**Sorry it has been such a long time!**

"Capricorn, what are we going to do?" I whisper, while eyeing all the guard that had moved from the door to let us through. Then they closed the vast door and locked it. "There is no escape" a guard who was watching us come through the door started to walk down the. Capricorn grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her in front of him as they walked up the stairs.

"Mr. Capricorn?" The man stood confidently.

"Sir," Capricorn did the same. His hand still in Lucy's as he pulled her closer to him.

"Why did you take Miss Lucy out of the castle?" He questioned. Capricorn looked at him over his glasses.

"Why do you need to know? Sir, she was feeling a little sick so I took her to see the town's specialist." The guard eyed him suspiciously but once he heard she was feeling sick he stood back.

"Sorry to have bothered you, proceed" He moved his hands and bowed showing they have gained access of the stairs. Once they had reached the top, Lucy stopped at turned to look around at Capricorn

"That was close but why did he look at you like that?" Capricorn turned his head and signed.

"Lucy, like you I just turned up one day and became your guide. It was only 5 days after you arrived here when I was told I was to come and keep you safe because the others were known."

"The others?" Lucy asked.

"I said I would explain later, now we need to get you back to you room, to find that key." Lucy nodded her head and carried on walking though the castle. Open entering the hall which her room was upon. Her door was slightly open. "Someone in there, Lucy get behind me" Without questioning Lucy stood behind Capricorn. They slowly made their way to the door and opened it but before he set foot inside he held out his hand to see if he could feel any magic presents.

Lucy looked up and saw the look of fear and he turned to her and said "Run Lucy, run now before it's too late." But before she could run someone appeared from behind her.

"Hello Miss Heartfilia" The blond haired man said. "I am afraid I will need to take you and your keys you hold with me." Capricorn pulled her behind him. He eyes Capricorn and asked "Oh really what can a human do against me?" he laughed while his wolf shaped ears on his head moved along with his movement. Without a single hit of hesitation Capricorn had punched the man in the rips. The man fell back covering the place with his hand. "Daym, aren't you fast for a human" He stood up but again Capricorn had managed to run up to him and punch him.

"Wai-…" the man tried to say before he again got punched. "Yo-your no human…" he said "you-you're a spirt. SHIT! I don't have enough power for both of you. This was meant to be an easy job" He ran through the open window in Lucy's room before anything else could happen. "Watch your step" he laughed.

Lucy without listening stepped into her room. When suddenly a magic circle appeared around her, she went to step out of it when BOOM. She was thrown to the other side of the room. "LUCY!" was the last thing she heard before she passed out with pain. "He… He used a Landmine Curse. That's why he seemed over powerful" he said running up to Lucy "good she's still breathing" he signed and went into her draw which Lucy held all her precious items in.

It held her stories she would write, they were about what the word looked like to her if she could leave the palace underground and a little pink box which had never been opened held another Golden Zodiac Keys. "Got it, let's go Lucy there is no time to waste." He picked the young woman and threw her across his back. 'He mustn't have been here long if he hadn't found it' Capricorn thought. He jumped through the window to where the exit was. "This isn't going to be easy my dear" he said throwing a black shawl over her to hide her identity.


	6. Learning Of The Truth

"Lucy?" This voice, it sounds like that woman from the memory before. Was she having another one? "Lucy~" the woman said again touching Lucy's cheeks gently, like she could break at any moment. "Lucy, my dear, wake up. You're safe now." Lucy opened her eyes adjusting to the light. But what she saw wasn't her mother or any female for that matter it was still only Capricorn who was standing guard in front of her. He seemed tired.

"Capricorn?" he turned around and smiled

"You're finally awake. I panicked that I had thought you to be stronger then you are." His smiled turned to a frown.

"Where are we and how am I still alive?" she asked sitting up feeling refreshed as the first break of morning sun rose.

"We are at the outskirts of Magnolia, and you are still alive because you are not a normal human." Lucy's eyes widened but before she could respond Capricorn carried on, looking at the floor "You are a mage." He said. "You are a celestial mage." He looked up to Lucy and laughed to himself because she was sat with her mouth and eyes wide open. Lucy suddenly remembered the conversation from inside the doctor's room

"The other key, we never got it!" she said trying to stand. The pain in her legs from the blast stopped her causing her to curse and fall back down. Capricorn walked over and handed her the box. "The key you got is in here." She smiled as she took the ribbon off the lid and opened it. There inside was another gold key with another sign on. "Capricorn what does this symbol mean?"

"Well Miss Lucy, this key is the water bares key. Aquarius. Can you sense it? The magic they key holds" Lucy ran her hand over the key before picking it up. The heat that was being admitted from the key warmed her. "I'm afraid you cannot use the key at the moment as your magic needs training before you can hold a spirt in this world."

"You said we were in magnolia… Does this mean I'm free from the castle?" she asked cautiously. Capricorn nodded slowly. "Lucy I am afraid I won't be able to hold my gate open myself much longer. Has I had to use my magic to turn me back human and to fight before... but before I go, you can call me when you get stronger and whenever you need something."

"Wait Capricorn. What am I meant to do now? How do these things work? What's a celestial spirt?" but it was too late Capricorn had collapsed and a light had been transmitted around him as he slowly started to disappear.

"I'm going home for a little while; go find the guild F…." He had disappeared before he could finished

"Wait find a what? MR. CAPRICORN DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucy looked around; all she could see was trees everywhere she looked, pulling the cloth around her more. She heard a noise coming from the bushes. Suddenly, she saw something pink running towards her with fire on this fist. Lucy managed to get up but as she ran it left like lightening was shooting up from her legs then collapsed and passed out due to pain.


	7. Finding A New Treasure

**Finding A New Treasure**

"Hey Mira?" came a voice from the now open guild doors, "Are there any new job requests?" The pink heard boy asked while walked up to the guild bar. Mira looked up at boy and the floating blue cat.

"Morning Natsu, happy," she smiled at them, "Any new jobs are on the Job Board, like every day." Natsu walked over to the board looking for a job to take.

"What about this job happy? Thieves have been found hiding on the outskirts of magnolia, so people have been getting valuables stolen from them on their way in and out the town…" He walked over to Mira slapping the job request on the bar top. "We'll be taken his job." He says walking back out of the guild.

"Isn't flame head staying?" asked a black haired man at the end of the bar, looking up to watch Natsu walk out the guild.

"It would seem not Gray. I wonder what has got to him this time?" she looked over at Grey. He eyed the job request Natsu had claimed. He fell of the bar stool.

"He took the easiest job just to get out for a couple days. The rewards only 1200 jewles" Mira looked down at the job request then smiled back up at Grey who had spat out his drink.

"At least he will be safe huh…" She put the job request down and went back to serving drinks to someone with orange hair who had approved the bar.

"What happened this time Natsu?" questioned Gray.

Outskirts of magnolia

"Natsu? What why are we walking this way? The jobs on the other side of magnolia." Natsu didn't respond he just pulled his flying friend down to shut him up and he carried on sneaking through the bushes.

"I smelt _that_ magic," he finally answered when they got close. Natsu could ruffle hear what was happening.

"Wait Capricorn." A female he thought to himself "What am I meant to do now?" Natsu carried on sneaking through the bushes the smell of dark magic becoming stronger and stronger. He had stopped listening to the conversation as he tried his hardest to not make any noise. When he got to the end of the bush without thinking he ran and set his fist ablaze.

However the female didn't fight back she tried running away, but very slowly. Then all of a sudden she collapsed. "Wait!" Natsu set his hand down now running to the female. She had glowing blond hair that covered her eyes, as she fell to the floor. When Natsu got to her he found out she has passed out. "Oh no, Happy come help me." He called the flying cat over.

"Ayy, Sir" The cat cried.

"Natsu~ She's heavy can't you carry her." Natsu looked up at the cat who was struggling to carry her.

"Pass her here then." He looked down at the girl in his arms. She seemed to glow in the morning sunlight. With closer inspection he watched has her pink lips where parted with each breath she took while she was sleeping. He laughed to himself.

"Hey Natsu, I wonder what happened to her."

"I don't know happy but she's starting to lose the smell of black magic." He pressed down on her side where her clothes had ripped as the cloth had fallen off when she stood up to run. The female flinched at the touch. Natsu stared at her in shock. "She was hit with black magic happy." He said worriedly as he looked over at the blue cat…


	8. What's a guild?

Natsu walked quietly back to his little house not far from where he found the female. When he finally spoke up "We should let her rest. She seems really tired." He spoke to the cat holding her a little higher. "Then we should ask her what happened." He looked back down to the burn on her side. He suddenly felt angry, like he wanted to kill who ever had done this to the woman. The woman he has never met… "We should also take her to the guild and ask Wendy to help with her injures." He says remembering that she was limping when she was trying to run away.

It had been 3 hours after they arrived to the house. The woman finally started to wake up. Natsu had been sitting by her side all that time. So when she opens her eyes and looks away from the ceiling she sees he fell sleep with drool coming from his mouth. "He looks like a child." She giggled. His ears twitched to the sound and he started to stare.

"What, where am I? Happy have we finished our job already?" He looked around forgetting what he was doing then suddenly remembered the female he had captured. "Oh yeah!" he jumped up and down excitedly scaring the female. "The names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!"

She frowned. She was finally out the castle now she's stuck with another person. "Where am I?" she ordered. His face turned from his wide smile to a frown, she felt a little guilty. "Th-the names Lu-Lucy." He paused for a second but smiled at her again.

"You are in mine and Happy's humble home." He moved his hands out the way so she could see the pig sty of a home. She flinched thinking he was going to hit her. Natsu looked back at her and put his hands to his sides. "Lucy? Are you ok?" he asked his voice softened and went quiet. She nodded her head. She tried to sit up but she forgot the pain in her legs and down her side, she cried out in pain. Tears started to group in the corner of her eyes. Natsu went and place a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about getting up. I need to take ya somewhere now you're awake." He smiled again. Lucy didn't like the idea of going with someone she doesn't even know but she felt like she could trust this person…

Without warning Natsu picked her up in his arms again and smiled down at her. "Don't worry it's not a long walk from here. We should be able to reach the guild in no time." 'Wait a guild; didn't Capricorn say something about a guild? Capricorn, what happened to him again?'

"WAIT!" she shouted. Natsu looked down, eyeing her. Lucy started to pat her sides worrying, where was her keys? In a state of panic Lucy slapped down against her injury. She cries again.

"Lucy!" he holds her closer trying to stop the pain. "Lucy, what's wrong? I'd put you down but you can't stand never mind walk."

"No Natsu, where are my keys?" She asked looking up at him with tears falling from her bright brown eyes.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Luce." He looked away, bending over to grab a little pouch on the floor next to where she was lying. "I didn't know you would panic, I forgot you had these." He said placing the keys in her hand. She signed in relief. "I put them in a bag that was lying around; I didn't want to lose them." He eyed the bag "They felt hot under my skin."

"Oh thank you Natsu." She smiled at him again. He mentally made a note 'I prefer her smiling'. "How what's a guild?"


	9. Welcome to FairyTail

"Wait, you don't know what a guild is?" He asked shocked. Lucy looked at it and nodded. "Oh my, Luce a guild is… well it's a place you call home. Where everyone is family and you are there to protect it." He smiled looking at the wall. Lucy looked up at the smiling male entranced in his spiky pink hair; she sees his black eyes sparkle. "Come on," he looks down at her flashing a grin, "You'll love it!" With that he ran out the house and to the guild at the head of Magnolia.

"wooow" was all Lucy could say as she looked up to this castle of a building. "Fairy Tail?"

"Yup, that's the name of the guild." He starts to walk inside, but before he enters he looks at Lucy, "Don't worry no one will hurt you while you're with me" He flashed a grin again. 'Why does he keep grinning at me' she thought to herself.

Upon entering the hall, everyone eyes looked to the doors that Natsu had busted open, "I'M BACK!"

"Do you always enter like this?" she asked. He looks at her and laughs.

"Natsu?" he looked over at the maid at the bar. 'She's pretty' Lucy thought. "What are you doing here, I thought you were on a job…" she looks at me and smirks. 'Oh god…'

"Who's the girl Natsu?" someone said from the far corner of the room. "Who's the chick?" Little comments from around the vast room kept going. Natsu and Lucy were getting impatient and a growl had come from Natsu. Everyone went silent.

"She has a name you know." He answered for her. "Everyone, this is Lucy." Everyone started there little whispers but it pasted over time when Natsu started walking up to Mira at the counter.

"Erm.. Natsu, why are you holding Lucy like that?" She looks down at the venerable Lucy cradled in his arms.

"It's because she's hurt. She was hit by black magic..." Again everything went silent as the guild had heard Natsu.

"Is she ok?" came a voice from the end of the bar. He walked over his orange hair bounced along. Lucy looked at him in shock. 'He looked familiar… but why?' she questioned herself but before she could ask Natsu had held her tighter

"No she isn't, if you don't mind I need to go and see Wendy." He started to walk but Loke grabbed the keys in my hand.

"Hey!" Loke smiled

"Oh, she does have a voice after all." He handed her keys back, which she snacked back and hugged them close to her chest. Loke smiled. She gasped.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly. She shook her head.

"It's nothing, don't worry" she said trying to get comfortable but her side was starting to hurt but she moved to far and had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"Hey Wendy?" Natsu shouted over as he put Lucy down on the floor gently, moving her hair form her eyes smiling down at her. "Can I have your help?" A young girl with long blue hair ran over to the two and asked Natsu what has happened. "Erm… I don't actually know. I never asked…" he said scratching the back of his head. They both look down at Lucy waiting for her to gain the courage to explain.

"Ha.. Well the thing is. I don't understand what's going on. I don't have any memory of what has happened before I turned 8. I only remember being locked in a castle beneath the town of Magnolia. I was told I was born to just get married off to some rich man who would rule over it. Then I collapsed the day of my birthday remembering my parents? I think they died to a shadow beast. Then I awoke in a different room which Mr. Capricorn told me the truth that I was a celestial mage and he was one of my keys and we had to get my other key and escape. When I got to my room in the castle he said he sensed powerful magic. Then told to run but before I could turn around someone, a blond haired man with wolf shaped ears on his head was there. Capricorn thought him off then when I stepped into my room to get the key a weird circle came around me and that was the last thing I remember before coming up to the surface and being told I had another key. Then Capricorn disappeared and someone came from the bush and tried to attack me with fire I tried running but passed out due to pain to find myself in this one's home…" She looked down out of breath with her face bright red. She wasn't sure anyone got a word from it because no one had done anything to make a move.

"I seem it has begun." came a whisper she only just about heard. Lucy looked up to see who it was that broke the silence. It was none other than Loke.

"What was that flirt?" Natsu growled. Loke just looked at Natsu and shrugged then walked out of the guild bar. "I'm taking that job you suggested Mira."

"Well it seems Lucy has had quite a hard time." Mira said coming out from behind the bar and walked over to her. "What's your full name dear?" Lucy looked at her in shock. She didn't have a full name she has only ever been called Lucy. Before she could answer Mira, she suddenly remembered something. The man from the castle had called her 'Miss Heartfilia'.

"erm… I have only ever been called Lucy. But.." she trailed off. Should she tell them? She doesn't even know who they are. What's the worst that could happen she thought "But the man did call me 'Miss Heartfilia'" Gasps was heard through the hall, even Mira stepped back but then handed her something.

"Well then, this was left a long time ago for the name of Lucy Heartfilia." Whispers had started though the guild again. Lucy didn't know what to do; she looked up at Natsu who had the same confused expression… Lucy tried to sit up to ask but forgot about the deathly pain in her side and fell to the ground again curling in pain.

"Lucy," both Natsu and Wendy shouted in union. Without any more hesitation Wendy placed her arms over Lucy and stated chanting a healing spell. "It won't work straight away; she will need to rest a while." Wendy said when she had finished.

"I can take her." Gray claimed from the corner of the bar. "I have a spare room next to mine."

"Like hell you are!" Natsu turned around and picked Lucy up gently before making his way to the guilds exit, "I'll be taking her back, seen as I know her more." He walked off to go back home.

"Mire," a stern voice from the top floor said. "It seems that it has begun." Mira nodded and turned back to bar. "Good luck brats" he said to himself. He had been warned 10 years ago that as soon as the female by the name Lucy Heartfilia walked into their lives. Hell would brake lose. Along with the massage, he was handed a gold key and was then told to never give it to anyone other than the female.


End file.
